Broken Hearts
by Wandervibes28
Summary: They had left him...They had accused him of doing things without thinking...But he was a genius, he can never switch off the thinking…Tony whump...Inspired by "Where do broken hearts go" by 1D…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hey guys,**

Tony Stark found me. Ok, not literally but in a way.

I had so much to study that after a point I had forgotten to update my story.

But as I was listening to a song, I got reminded of one of my stories.

 _ **THIS ONE.**_

So yeah, I know that I didn't update _**LONG DRIVE**_ , but that's cause it's really hard to the phrase.

So until then, here you go, the one which most of you guys requested.

 _ **P.S** _ There's an important message at the bottom, be sure to check that out.

Wandervibes28

* * *

 _They had left him. They had done it, even though they had promised him they never would countless times. They didn't even bother for an explanation, they just left._

 _Because it was his fault, it was_ ** _ALL_** _his fault. He had made the whole thing happen, so they just left him alone._

 _He had disobeyed orders and had cut off the landing pad of his tower. It was his fault that 26 people had died. So they decided to make him learn by leaving him alone to himself._

 _And only now did they realize how wrong they were._

 _How big idiots they were to think that Tony Stark would actually do something without thinking…_

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

 ** _3 Hours earlier_**

"Why the hell did you idiots just run off?" Fury asked as he rubbed his face using his hands in exhaustion.

The team had just picked up their bags and scattered back to the Hellicarrier, finding themselves face to face with a very angry director of S.H.E.I.L.D. He had called them for a discussion, so they went.

All the Avengers sat around the oval table, every Avenger except Tony. None of them cared about his disappearance, nobody expected him to come.

They were all happy in some way that he wasn't there.

They were all angry at him too, even Bruce, who was not usual in this case.

So nobody even bothered to answer. They all just sat in their chairs, silent, fists clenched and stared at something nearby. "I swear to God that if none of you tell m-" Fury had started before Steve had cut in, "It was Tony's mess for all of this. And we all simply decided to not take responsibility for his mistakes anymore".

His voice was clear and low, a hint of anger slipping through.

Then there was silence, and each member was expecting Fury to be impressed or nod in agreement. Instead, they were greeted by Fury face-palming and sighing deeply.

All of their eyebrows twitched up slightly as he simply said, "Oh god, you all are a team of absolute idiots. Don't you guys know that I need this team to function? I can't keep dealing with your shit".

At this, all of them frowned.

They were surely expecting a reaction but was certainly _**nothing**_ like this.

Just before Clint was about to claim that none of them understood what was going on, Fury spoke again, his attention to the ceiling. "Play the comms J.A.R.V.I.S..." he said, his eyes closed in utter frustration as he leaned back in his chair.

There was no reply but soon, there was an audio playing. Each of the team member internally gasped. This was Tony's comms, in the fight…

* * *

 **A/N**

Did you guys like it? I know you did ;)

Don't worry, you guys are gonna get a damn pissed Tony.

But I need **_YOUR_** help: I need you guys to 1) Give me suggestions for what Tony should say or do to them...

2) Join my roleplay which includes canons for the following characters: Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and Fury...

Help me guys! Oh and don't forget to reply on anything that you would like to say XD.

Wandervibes28


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Hey guys,**

Yeah, there's been a lot going on. A lot of emotions, which is weird, coming from me, but a lot of that too.

And a LOT of studies.

Legit, I had so many exams.

 _ **HANDS UP IF YOU WANT EXAMS TO BE BANNED? CAUSE I CERTAINLY DO!**_

Anyways, that was why it took me SO long to post this chapter.

So, back to the topic of the story, I tried to incorporate some ideas from my readers ( **THE ONES WHO ACTUALLY READ MY STORIES AND THIS PART TOO** ) into the future story and will continue to try.

But anyways, here you go! Don't forget to _ **review and enjoy**_! XD

Wandervibes28

* * *

"Hello? **Guys?** Anyone on comms? Cap? Oh god, I feel weird asking this but what's the order? **Hello?** " Tony asked into the comms, his voice loud and clear yet covered a bit in panic.

They waited for their reply. How Captain would tell him to lower back down, and how Natasha and Clint would say that too.

But nothing came.

Only the sound of air rustling against the suit and repulser blasts filled the air.

They were all focused and confused now, listening deeply and paying attention to what was going to happen.

"Guys! What do I do? Do you see that?! Anyone?! There are robots on the landing pad, I-I can't take all of them out. **HELLO! ORDERS?! GODDAMN IT, THIS IS NOT TIME FOR PRANKS! HELLO?!** " his voice boomed in the air now, dripping in panic and fear.

Tony was asking desperately now and suddenly, they were all hit with a wave of realization:

 _His comms were off. He was asking for orders, which he never did actually. He had reacted suddenly. Oh god, they'd left him alone,_ each of them thought and internally slapped themselves on the face.

"J, number of civilians in nearby buildings and street?" Tony asked, his voice rushing and his breath increasing rapidly. "Sorry Sir but the heat sensors have been damaged during the extension of the figh-" the AI managed to say before they were cut by Tony's **'UGHHHH'** as he screamed out in frustration.

"Ok. Can you do a visual count on the tower?" he asked and said as he zoomed into proximity of the tower, his voice calming down just a bit, the noise of the repulser giving his plan away.

His breathing had seemed to become deeper as the more practical side of himself showed up in the very drastic situation.

The 'Stark' part of him overtook the 'Tony'.

"2096 civilians are inside the tower Sir, Time of total evacuation: 30 minutes" J.A.R.V.I.S replied. There was a deep intake of breath.

They all were on the edge of their seats now, gripping the handles and looking up at the ceiling, wishing that there was some sort of video that they could see.

"Oh god….I'm gonna regret this" Tony's voice said as it filled the silent air. And then he continued, his voice dipping lower. "J….fire the lasers" he said, and the distinct sound of 'ching' filled the air as he dragged it across the landing pad.

Then there was a sound of a rumble and they could hear the air boom as the debris fell from the tower and suspended into the air.

That's when they heard Tony gasp and scream at the AI as the repulsers blasted suddenly in the silence, " **J.A.R.V.I.S, YOU WERE MEANT TO TELL ME WHEN PEOPLE WERE ON THE STREETS! HOW MANY ARE THERE IN THE BUILDINGS?!** ". They could feel the air rushing faster against the suit now.

They could see (imagine) that Tony was giving it everything to be there in time. To save the people.

"13 present on street, 5 in one building an-" J.A.R.V.I.S quickly responded before he got cut off by a huge boom in the air. They heard Tony take in a stuttering gasp. There was silence, utter, deep, deafening silence. It broke all of their hearts into shattered bits.

They all were standing now in their office seats right now, hoping there were some survivors, even though they all knew the answer themselves.

 _ **It was too late.**_

Until Tony broke it, "Oh god J.A.R.V.I.S, please don't tell me they're…" he asked, his voice drowning in desperation, guilt and regret.

There was silence again, before the AI spoke, "26 people…killed from impact Sir". There was a sharp intake of breath and then the comms switched off with a 'click'.

And the whole team was left to sit around the table like complete and utter idiots.

That's when Bruce face-palmed and mumbled, "Oh God. We're so dumb. We didn't even think about this. We left him alone…like morons…he's probably already drowning in guilt and we put the blame on him".

All of the team member's faces were fixated at the ground.

"You're freaking right you did. And I want all of this shit to be figured out and fixed by the end of tomorrow. So stop freaking acting like it and go help a goddamned friend or whatever. God, this friendly shit is coming from my mouth, so you better believe it." Fury snarked back as he leaned back in his chair and eyed the whole team.

More like glared at them.

He had more issues to deal with than these stupid friendly problems.

And these idiots kept on making more and more problems for him.

Clint and Natasha nodded and stood up, Steve and Bruce following pursuit as they rushed out of the Hellicarrier to find their friend.

The one who was always right and the one they had told was wrong.

The only difference was that…he probably would have believed it by now…

* * *

 _ **ROLEPLAY IS OPEN FOR SPOTS LIKE NATASHA, CLINT, BRUCE, THOR, AND FURY! CHECK IT OUT!**_

Oh, and don't forget to give me ideas on the coming plot of the story cause I LOVE angry Tony, and would love ideas as to how he can hit back on the team ;D

Wandervibes28


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hey guys!**

Summer vacays are on! Yes! So yeah, I will be posting more stories, now that I have some time.

So many people were asking me for the next chapter, and I realized that I hadn't posted in an **_LONGGGG_** time.

 **SO HERE YOU GO!**

Please review and enjoy :D

Wandervibes28

 **P.S** Please check end A/N for _**I**_ _ **MPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS!**_

* * *

 ** _Back to present_**

"TONY!" Steve screamed out as he roamed around the tower.

He had called his name for the 100th time, he bet all of them had.

They had all been assigned to different places to search for the genius, but nobody had found anything.

And yet 4 hours had passed with them searching and no result.

 _Oh god, what if he got hurt and we never noticed? What if we aren't ever able to find him? What if he's already…gone?_ Steve thought to himself as he searched around for the man. He roamed through the kitchen, checking every crevice and hiding spot, hoping he would find Tony.

He then roamed into the lab, _nothing_.

Tony's bedroom, _nothing_.

He started to panic now, his breathing increasing rapidly. He walked through the whole tower, any lonely place that Tony could be hiding in.

 _ **But to no avail.**_

Tony was still not found, and maybe will never be.

He was searching for him when he remembered his face when they had left him: It was a mix of horror, guilt, anger, regret, sadness, and broken trust. He closed his eyes, this was the worst thing he'd ever done.

The worst thing any of them had.

Blaming someone for doing things without reason when actually, they had no choice.

This was exactly what idiots would do. This was exactly the difference between people and superheroes.

And it was all his fault because he had allowed the team to leave him alone.

He hadn't allowed Tony to explain himself...

And now, he may very well have forced the great 'Tony Stark' into hiding and running away from society...

Maybe even forever...

He started to think internally:

 _Where the hell was he? How could he hide so well? No no no, he's Tony Stark. The one who is known for hiding. What did you expect? That after you ditch him, he would happily walk back into the team's arms? God, you're such an idiot. He probably would blast you with the repulser in your face…Wait….where's the suit? It wasn't there in the lab…_ ** _He took it! He's not in the tower._** _But it has a tracker, right? Where's J.A.R.V.I.S?_ Steve thoughts rapidly played in his mind, connecting the dots to come up with a simple conclusion.

Tony was out of the tower, **_with the suit,_** which had a **_tracker_ ** on it.

Steve wasted no more time.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, Where's Tony?" he asked, slightly panicking on the inside.

"Sir had restricted me to tell anyone of his location. However…..I may or may not have 'accidentally' activated the GPS tag on Sir's suit" the AI replied, a bit of amusement slipping through.

Steve smiled.

"Oh thank you so much!" Steve exclaimed as he pulled up his phone and dialled Clint's number. It rang once, twice, before Clint's desperate voice asked, "Please tell me you found him".

"No. But he's in the suit. That means his tracker's on. Ask Nat to use the S.H.E.I.L.D tracker or whatever that thing is called" he said quickly.

There was a deep, fierce inhale and rustles until Natasha's voice spoke through, "We found him. He's on a…..roof?".

LINEBREAK

 ** _Tony's P.O.V_**

Tony landed on the roof with a 'thud' and threw his helmet in frustration.

It was his fault.

His fault that 26 people died.

His fault that the Avengers broke up and the reason he was temporarily benched.

Possibly he would be kicked out too.

His fault that more people died due to the 'Avengers'.

He was angry at himself, _ **he**_ had killed them.

His list was longer than all of his team's combined.

Because he was an idiot, always an idiot. Trusting the wrong people, he should have always stuck with his robots. They can't **_ever_** betray him.

But now…..it seemed as though _they_ had too.

 **What the hell could he trust, if there was nothing to trust?!**

Why hadn't he just looked down and seen the people? Why didn't he rush faster? Why didn't he send Iron Legion?

Why did he just forget to...think?

Even when he was a genius and couldn't turn the thinking off?...

...

...

He sat down on the edge, his legs dangling in the air as he stared at the city below him and his tower in front of him.

He was alone.

All alone. And he loved being alone. Nobody to blame him, nobody to care about him.

Just him and himself.

And he loved it, he missed it so much.

He remembered the last time he had done this, he was on the roof with coffee and he smiled at how he had said the exact same thing. But then his smile faded as he saw the top of his still-standing-yet-half-destroyed tower.

This time it was **_different_**. This time, he wasn't on the roof to just have some 'alone time'.

This time, he was on the roof to run away.

Hide from everyone, just being in the background.

His face contorted in guilt and he closed his eyes, wishing that all of this was a nightmare. That his ledger wasn't dripping in red, and he hadn't ever joined the Avengers. That he was still the narcissistic Tony Stark.

Of course, when he opened his eyes, everything was still the same.

He was still on the roof and was part of the Avengers. He had still made a mistake and had killed 26 people.

He had still ruined the team.

"UGHHHH" Tony screamed out as he gripped his hair and pulled at it. Wishing it would give some relief, but it didn't. In fact, it just hurt and that seemed pointless, so he sighed and let his hands fall on his lap.

He had made such a big mistake, and he couldn't even fix it. Fix this. Maybe he should build a time-machine. To get rid of mistakes like these.

That's when he felt something on his suit, and he looked down at his shoulder.

He smiled slightly to see a water droplet.

LINEBREAK

Then it started to rain, and water came pouring down, and he lifted his head, letting the droplets fall onto his face and he smirked slightly. He always loved doing this, well, at least when he was a kid. And god, did he love jumping around in the rain.

But he was still in his suit, and he couldn't come out. He mentally made a reminder to find a way to get the suit off without the landing pad.

He took in the air of the water meeting the earth. He inhaled more and more of that smell, which was surprisingly good.

He just smiled very softly and closed his eyes again, but opened them instantly.

He wished he hadn't because he was greeted with a bunch full of avengers sitting down next to him.

...

On both sides.

...

He sighed heavily, groaned internally and just looked ahead, ready to ignore them. Ready to block out the voices screaming at him.

Ready for the blame and the guilt.

 _ **He was ready.**_

* * *

 **A/N**

Did you like it? XD

I hope you did, that took so long to finish.

Let me know in the comments section as to what do you think the Avengers would say to Tony, and how he would react!

And SPEAKING of the AVENGERS:

This is your _**LAST CHANCE TO GET THE AVENGERS UP FOR GRABS IN A ROLE-PLAY!**_

 _ **I will be starting the ROLE-PLAY soon!**_

 _ **Dm me if you're interested in any character!**_

Wandervibes28


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Hey guys,

It's been a year. I know. I'm sorry. I just forgot about this. I'm going to a new school now and there was so much work to finish, I just forgot about this.

 **Don't worry though!**

 **I'm back!**

 **Told you I never abandon my stories.**

Now, to business, I read quite a few reviews and PM's, and I've completely changed the original story to match those. Because honestly, some of them were so great I just needed too. Thank you for always providing positive feedback.

 **Please send me more ideas, I love to write them out! (I can even do challenges or etc.)**

So, I'll try and upload more stories. I have a few EOY exams coming up which I may need to study for but don't worry, I WILL finish, update, add and just write more stuff. Thank you guys for actually bearing with me.

Wandervibes28

They all watched him.

There was Tony, sitting on the edge of the building, legs dangling into the city as he titled his head back, letting the water droplets fall onto his face.

All of them felt guilty. There wasn't any way they couldn't. They all wanted to say sorry. Instead, they had decided to sit down next to him. It was the only thing which seemed logical at the moment. Bruce and Steve sat down next to Tony on the left, while Nat and Clint made their way over to the right.

And as if they had said something out verbally, Tony's head snapped down into the view on the front when he realized that they were there. All of their guilt levels went up high as they watched him stare into the city, and as he glanced at the-

Steve couldn't have it anymore.

"Tony. You don't say anything- You don't have to be okay or fine with us-You don't have to do anything, just please listen..." The soldier spoke out in concern and frustration and guilt as he gently shifted his gaze from Tony to the team and back.

There was no reply, Tony just kept staring at the horizon, his legs dangling and suit whirring gently as his hair flew all over the place because of the wind.

"Tony, please. Just listen to him..." Clint tried to respond, again to no avail.

Steve decided to continue.

"We just want to say sorry. We didn't know your comms was off. We thought that you acted without thinking and that you jus-".

He wasn't able to continue for long.

"-Just thought it would be a great idea to chop off the top half of my tower to try and save people?" Tony spoke out, his voice firm and exhausted as his gaze shifted from the horizon to the tower.

"No-" Steve wanted to start again before Tony turned towards him.

And Steve couldn't speak. He was suddenly paralyzed.

Because he and the engineer had locked gaze and Tony's eyes were...were so _sad_...he didn't know what to do. What to say.

Guilt just overflooded him. All of them.

While Steve was thinking and watching Tony, the genius suddenly stood up, the rest quickly following him to try and show him that they were there.

That they could help. That they were sorry.

But just before they could do anything, they watched as Tony pulled the helmet on. And before they could scream out Tony's name, or provide any explanation...

Tony flew off into the blood-red sunset...

 **A/N**

Yeah, I know. It wasn't great, or very OP. But I think that's how the main conversation would have gone. I wrote it in like 15 minutes, let me know if it's actually any good. Anyways...It's night now, so I think I should go.

Hope you guys enjoyed this and will keep on sending ideas.

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_

Wandervibes28


End file.
